Chocolate
by violet -x3 stone
Summary: Mello falls into one of his slumps and eats chocolate to comfort him and get out of it. However a chocolate shortage later, Matt (sharing the apartment with Mello.) becomes what the blond lays eyes on. Mello x Matt (some foul language, and sex)


**Chocolate (One-shot)**

**Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine. If it were mine, I don't think I would be posting on FANfiction .net (I don't have a fun disclaimer, I deeply ****apologize, I just couldn't think of anything after banging my head against the table twenty times for homework.)**

**Warning: Rated M for sexual content (Boy x Boy, don't like, don't read!) and for some foul language at the end.**

* * *

Chocolate

Watari had warned me when I moved into a apartment with Mello. I would have to keep a stock of chocolate for him to eat, and when he said a stock of chocolate, he meant it! Chocolate could be found anywhere in our apartment from the living room, to the bathroom, to our bedrooms. Even my bedroom had chocolate in it. Watari warned me about one other thing about Mello, his slumps. He warned me that keeping enough chocolate on hand during his slumps was especially important. Mello would go through chocolate quicker than usual, and would be moodier than usual. He would eat chocolate until he felt better and got out of his slump. How I wish that I had listened I that advice.

I came home a little later today than usual. I was exhausted from a test I had taken today and had stopped at a Cafe for some coffee. I knew that we were running low on chocolate so I bought a few bars to last for a few more days before I had to go on a big spree.

I unlocked the door to the apartment and met with wrappers scattered all over the floor. Mello was sprawled across the sofa and had his arm melodramatically laid upon his head.

"Did you by more chocolate?" Mello called out to me as soon as he saw me.

"Um, yea. Only a few bars though. Did you eat all the chocolate in the house?" Mello only nodded his head before beckoning me with his hand. As soon as I came close snatched my collar and pulled me down to his level, our faces only inches apart.

"Give me the chocolate." He practically growled at me, and I happily complied throwing him the chocolate bars that were in the bag. He started eating them somewhat happily, but I guess nothing can make a person extremely happy when they are in a slump. As soon as he finished he looked up to me expectingly.

"Do you have more?" I was suddenly afraid of what kind of tantrum he would pull when he found that I didn't.

"No?" Mello surprisingly just sat there at my answer. He calmly got up and strolled up to me.

"Then you will have to be my chocolate."

"What?"

"Exactly what you heard. You will be my chocolate. And Im going to enjoy you, very, very much." He pulled my collar again and he threw me on to the sofa.

He pinned my arms down over my head with one of his hands before using his other start undressing me. He finished the job by quickly pulling my shirt off, leaving me nude except my boxers. I could already feel a stiffness in my lower region. He traced his fingers up to my chest and started playing with my nipples.

"Mello! What are you trying to do to me?" I managed to speak between moans.

"Matt, I thought you knew." He chided me gently before licking a circle around my nipple but never licking it, much to my frustration. "I'm going to eat you, just like a bar of chocolate." With those words he chomped down on my nipple making me scream. He moved his hand lower and slipped it under my boxers. He slowly caressed my length, moving his hands tauntingly. (If only I had bought some more chocolate.) He striped me of my boxers leaving me completely nude and vulnerable.

He lowered his mouth onto my length and swirl his tongue around it. He lapped up the precum that had quickly gathered. He turned his hand's attention to my balls and massaged them making my already heavy breathing turn into a pant. Mello made me feel so good, I couldn't help myself.

"Mhm.. Mel.. Mello! I about to cum!" As soon as Mello heard me scream he stopped everything he was currently doing.

"Not yet Matty, not yet." I whimpered before he placed a gentle kiss on my lips to silence me. He left me lying on the couch and I almost thought that he had forgotten about my yearning member. That was until he came back with a bottle of lube in his hands.

The lid of the bottle opened with a clack and he began to pour the cool liquid onto my rectum. I gave an involuntary shiver that made Mello smirk. Just for the sake of seeing me uncomfortable he used more lube to make a trail from up my rectum to my balls, he then proceeded to cover my dick with the substance.

"Ahh! Mello! Stop it. Mhh, now, ahh Mello!" He had inserted his finger into me and pushed it in and out lazily enjoy every second of my gasps and moans. I hated it. The fact that he could do this to me and I just let him. I forgot all about that hate when he hit my prostrate. He soon added his second finger, scissoring my fine and tight hole, and the a third. He withdrew his fingers and placed his dick against my entrance.

"Brace yourself." He suddenly thrust in, I cried out in pain, my head tilted back even farther than before. He nibbled on my neck, making sure that it would leave a bruise, while thrusting. He hit the spot that made me moan over and over. He slyly smirked into my neck while hearing all the voluptuous noises coming out of my mouth. Not that it would be the only thing coming.

"Mello, you bastard. You better let me come now!" I whimpered, I was begging more than demanding anything of him.

"Of course, Matt." He quickened his pace and let out a few guttural noises himself. Between the poundings on my ass and just seeing a panting Mello before me I released my seed spraying the sticky white substance all over my abdominal. I arched my back to further ride my orgasm before flopping on my back. Even if I were to deny it, Mello was really good. And having sex with him was only because of a lack of chocolate... Mello slowly withdrew himself from me and laid a few sweet kisses on my now marked neck.

"That was great." He whispered in a husky voice making me shiver. He then turned his attention to the rest of items abandoned in the plastic bag from shopping. He curiously pulled out one of the items. It was a chocolate bar.

"So much for not having any more!" He exclaimed trying to hold in his apparent giddiness with the chocolate. If only I had found it earlier. As he unwrapped the bar he stopped to glance into my eyes with his piercing blue.

"You know, its all thanks to you that I got out of my slump. And that I even get to eat and properly enjoy this chocolate after great sex." I could feel my face heat up at his words. "I really wouldn't mind if I did this more often." He straddled me where I was still laying on the couch the chocolate bar still in hand. I could feel my member perk up, while he settled down on my crotch. I cursed myself, and Mello silently. "But for now I can't do anything else..." He pursed his lips before bitting down on it sexily. (Damn it, he knew the effect he was having on me.) "So I'll just leave you with a reward for now!" He shoved the chocolate bar into my mouth and the ran away into his bedroom locking the door behind him. Damn it! Damn chocolate.

"What you do that for?" I screamed angrily to his door.

"You lied to me about having no more chocolate." I could hear that he was right on the other side of the door, taunting me.

"I didn't know! Plus is that a good reason to just go and have sex with me?" I heard the silence through the door.

"I actually wanted that for a while now, I wasn't lying about that." He opened the door a creak just enough so I could see him. His eyes were sincere, and maybe a little lustful. "And since you don't seem to be wanting that chocolate to much," He bit into the chocolate bar and brought it back holding it in his mouth, I had let my hold on the chocolate slacken and he had taken advantage of it. He slammed the door in my face leaving my jaw open with awe. "Good luck with your little... I mean big problem." He snickered through the door before I heard him walk away.

Yeah, big problem. Fully erected and would have been ready for another round problem. I got into the bathroom and started to pump my hand up and down. I hate chocolate, absolutely hate it. And people wonder why I don't like Valentines Day?

**AN: My first Mello x Matt story is finished! At first all I could think of was this story, at school, at home, while writing at the computer. I knew exactly what was going to happen! And then right when I was nearing the end, the plot bunnies ****disappeared! It was a little awkward and hard to write, but then I got a bit of inspiration from a review, and I also remembered its going to be Valentines Day. I thought I might as well go with mentioning it at the end, so I hope you like the modified ending. Its to bad that I'm not going to be in school during Valentines Day, but with my Jazz Band for a performance in a hotel. Sure we are all loners, but we still like it! (At least I know the girls do, and the guys sometimes (the popular ones in jazz band) get gifts and chocolate.) I was disappointed but I am getting over it, me and my friend are going to make chocolate anyways, WE DONT CARE! Happy early Valentines Day! (I hoped you enjoyed.) Follow, Fav, and Review! Thank you!**


End file.
